Duck the Great Western Engine
' Montague', affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle, is a green pannier tank engine. Duck runs his own branch line with Oliver. He holds great pride in being Great Western and this results in him having a strong work ethic. This can, however, be a cause for friction with his colleagues, when he insists that his way is the only right way to do things. In the Railway Series, Duck has two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel. Bio Personality Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about; as a result of this and his strength, most tank engines look up to him, though he has never gotten along particularly well with Thomas , until the seventeenth season episode The Thomas Way - having since been firm friends with him. However, his moral code is not perfect and often favours fairness to kindness, like when he asserted to Percy that Thomas deserved his comeuppance at the scrapyard. He enjoys running like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, making him a very efficient and loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other engines. He strongly admires City of Truro and enjoyed talking "Great Western" with him when he visited the North Western Railway. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by Devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends and help others see the error of their ways. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon. Duck is also known to have a rivalry with James, but he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, Toad, BoCo and the Scottish twins. Physical Appearance Duck is painted in NWR apple green, unlined, with a green safety valve cover and black wheels. His number is painted on each side of his cab in yellow, upon a black background with a yellow border. In equine form, Duck is a tall earth pony with an apple green coat, dark green hooves, and a gray and black mane and tail. (which he keeps tied up) And he weara big green hat and dark green vest. And has his number 8 for a cutie mark and also has green eyes. In Trainbot form, Duck is Basis Duck is based on a Great Western Railway 57xx Class 0-6-0 pannier tank engine with added sand boxes. Duck's Great Western number, 5741, was that of a real 57xx, one of the first fifty 57xx Class (Nos. 5700-5749) built by the North British Locomotive Co. in 1929 and scrapped at Swindon in 1958. 863 of these engines were built by various manufacturers over a 21 year period, making it the most produced class of British tank engine. 16 of these engines survive in preservation. Main Weaponry Engine * Trainbot * Multi-Shield * Bo-Rifle * Green Curved Hilt Trainbot Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Great Western Engines Category:Wise Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Trainbots Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Gunners Category:Archers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Riflemen Category:Staff-Users Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:The Resistance